clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Song
The Theme Song plays at the start of every episode of Clone High. The song was written for the show, by the band, "Abandoned Pools". Their song is actually much longer, but a condensed version is used for the theme song. Lyrics Condensed Version Way, way back in the 1980's, secret government employees dug up famous guys and ladies and made amusing genetic copies. Now these clones are sexy teens now. They're gunna make it if they try. Loving, learning, sharing, judging. A time to laugh and shiver and cry. Clone High Clone High Original Version Way, way, back in the 1980's Secret government employees Dug up famous guys and ladies And made amusing genetic copies Now the clones are sexy teens now They're gonna make it if they try Loving, learning, sharing, judging, A time to laugh and shiver and cry. Time to watch Clone High Energetic and engaging, Clone High Our angst is entertaining, Clone High Our lives are never boring, Who am I? There's a place that you can go to And it's never very far Famous people you can live through If you don't know who you are Why there's so much to live up to Expectations are so high. I'm not crying, it's my contacts There must be something in my eye. You all must watch Clone High Inspired and organic Clone High Possibly dramatic Clone High More fun than watching static Where am I? Clone High Joan: "Yes Abe, I love y--" Abe: "Shhh" Mr. Butertron: "Where are my bitches?" Joan: "You've changed, Abe" Toots: "Now, I may be blind..." Gandhi: "Best dudes forever, Abe?" Abe: "Well I'll just leave you two alone, because it looks like you're about to DO IT anyway!" JFK: "I'm a Kennedy! I'm not accustomed to tragedy!" A time to laugh and shiver and cry. A time to laugh and shiver and cry. A time to laugh and shiver and cry. I'll see you at Clone High I can't escape my name Clone High That's the price of fame Clone High Life is just a game That's why Clone High U... S... A Trivia *In the textbook shown throughout the song, the phrase "Fig. 8-12: It is of some importance to note that when cloning historical figures, idiosyncrasies may prevent direct replication." This turns out to be very true, as most, if not, all of the clones in the series have some kind of major personality flaw, that makes them significantly differ from their original counterparts. *A picture shows Principal Scudowrth, digging up Abraham Lincoln's grave, while Mr. Butlertron carries off, what is most likely his skeleton. The tombstone reads "Lincoln 1809-1865". **Principal Scudworth is shown with a full head of hair. *A few of the clones are associated with figures. **Abe Lincoln - Fig. 32a **Cleopatra - Fig. 18-6 **JFK - Fig. 25-7 **Unknown Clone's Armpit - Fig. 5-10 *Another note in the textbook reads "''Fig. 3-14: Imagine that you could shrink down and enter and explore the animal cell in Figure 3-5. First you would pass through the cell membranes, thin two-''" *In "Litter Kills: Litterally", the theme song was replaced with a more dramatic-sounding, cover. The singer was replaced with a female singer, and the instrumentals were replaced with dramatic piano music. *In "Snowflake Day: A Very Special Holiday Special", a subtle alteration was made to the song, in order to adapt to the holiday feel. It now contained some more Christmas-y instrumentals, on top of it's original ones. Category:Songs